Chris ShadowMoon's Fanfic of Fanfic Beginings
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: A place to put all the uncompleted thoughts for fanfiction I get at random times. All the stories are up for adoption. See the first chapter for the information
1. Information

Explination

Hello, people! Ok, her's the low-down.

Every so often, I get these random Ideas that I don't tell to anyone except my friend, but she doesn't ever really write anymore, so they go to waste. I feel like I need to get these out into the world.

So, here's what I'm going to do. When I get a plot idea, I'll write a shortened version of the first chapter or a one-shot or something giving a most basic idea of where I think this should go.

I have no intention of ever finishing these stories, or ever going on, as I have no inspiration for any of them past the idea. No ideas of how the stories should go. Therefor, if the story idea is here, it's up for adoption. Just give me a PM and when you write the story, give me credit for the idea, and we're cool. I'll add the name of the writer(s) at the bottom of the chapter, so check their profile(s) to see the story. This will update sporadically, so don't send me reviews saying to put a new one. I'll only add them as I think of them.

Again, to adopt one, either send me a review of it or PM me, but DO NOT ASK ME TO WRITE IT MYSELF, as I won't. The name of the adoptor(s) will be at the bottom of the chapter.

To the Adoptor(s), It isn't necessary to use the chapter I write as your first chapter, mainly because they'll be very short. It would probably behoove you to write your own.

Also, the story begining is just to give you a rough idea of the major focus of the plot. Such as, for the first plot summary, the main points outlined are that Ranma is locked, it's a Ranma/Akane pairing, and that they are Uranus and Neptune. Why he'd locked, how they came to the pairing, and which is which senshi are all up to you.

For the second story, the main points are that Naruto met the fox at a young age and that the fox is really Lina Inverse from Slayers. The pairings, why Lina is the fox demon, how she met naruto, why she attacked, ect. are all up to the author's descression.

Ok, that's all I can think of to say right now.


	2. Plot Idea One

Plot Idea One

A Ranma/Sailor Moon Story

Chapter 1, Shortened majorly

Ranma was pissed. She'd been using a combination of Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan and the anger Chi she had stored up in her body. She hadn't been able to use the Moko Takabisha ever sense _that day_.

It wasn't her fault! Why couldn't her father understand that? She'd done everything she could, and yet it wasn't enough. She'd lost.

To Herb, of all people.

And now she was stuck as the one thing she hoped she'd never be stuck as. A girl.

After she'd returned home, still locked, her father had disowned her. She was cast back out on the streets that night. However, there was one thing that had surprised her more than anything else that day. It was her travel companion.

Not three minutes after she left, she heard someone yelling to her. She turned around, only to have her jaw almost hit the ground when she saw who was coming after her, suitcase in hand.

Akane.

She'd abandoned her family after nobody, not even Kasumi did anything to stop Genma. She'd rushed upstairs and packed the bare essentials before charging after her. Ranma was almost as shocked by what she did when she reached her.

She tackled her before putting her in a fierce lip-lock.

Ranma was stunned, but not in a bad way. While she may be stuck as a girl, she still liked girls, and although she never told anyone, she and Akane had liked each other for quite a while. However, Akane had only really liked her female form, so they'd kept it a secret while they tried to find a middle ground. Now, it looked like they wouldn't have to. Now, they just needed to find a place to stay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"you sure this is a good idea, Akane?" Said the Red-Headed martial artist. She was looking at a welcome sign to another district of Tokyo. Her companion glared at her, slightly.

"I've put a lot of thought into this. This is our best chance. Now, here, take the blonde hair dye." She said, handing a bottle to her. "And I told you, you need to start using the fake names, even if we're alone!" she said. Ranma looked at the bottle before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but why do you get the aqua-green hair dye?" She said.

"Because, you've had the exotic hair until now. Now, it's my turn! And you haven't used the fake name yet, Haruka."

Ranma, now Haruka, sighed. "Fine, Michiru." '_But really, why Juuban?'_ was her thought.

END

Adopters(s): None, A.T.M.

Post Note: I accidentally gave them the wrong names for their personalities. I have changed that now. however, they really could fit either. This just seems the better fit.


	3. Plot Idea 2

Plot Idea 2

Another random plot, this one actually comes from one of my friends… I think it was Sin Nightwing… if it wasn't him, I'll change this… my memory is terrible… sorry if I'm wrong. Don't kill me!

As for the numerous holes, fill them in yourself… I'm just putting this small segment in to give you a rough idea.

Plot Idea 2

Naruto groaned as he crawled to his feet. "Oh, what hit me?" he asked to nobody in particular.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, just walking through the streets of Konoha, when he was ambushed. They yelled things like 'Die, demon!' and 'Let's finish what the Fourth Started', before chasing him. He supposed it had something to do with the Date. October 10th had always been a bad day for him. For some reason, the ninja of the village always attacked him. He looked around. "They dumped me in a sewer. Original."

Indeed, he was dumped into a dirty, run down sewer with chipped walls and puddles of water all over the floor. Groaning as he pulled himself to his feet, he started walking down the only path he could see, straight ahead.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, he turned around to see that he'd not gotten very far from the oposing wall he started at just a moment ago.

"What the… WHERE THE HELL DOES THIS GO?! WHERE'S THE FREAKING DOOR?!" He yelled, using a word he'd heard some chunin yell a few times. After all, he's only four years old. Suddenly, a large red and black door appeared on the wall to his right. Opening it, he came across the weirdest sight he thought he'd ever see.

It was a giant, empty room. Well, it was almost empty. There was one thing of interest, besides the cracking walls and the giant purple tubes above him.

Mainly, it was a gaint cage with a bigger set of red eyes. The air was thick enough in the room that Naruto felt like he was suffocating. Suddenly, the light that seemed to come from absolutely nowhere at all shone through the bars, allowing him to see what was inside.

It was a giant fox. It turned to look at him. **"Hey, kid, come closer." **Obeying, Naruto stepped foreward until he was about eight feet from the bars. Suddenly, a large red claw shot out, causing him to fall back in shock, before scrambling backwards on his hands and feet, staring at the cage wide-eyed.

Suddenly, he heard the fox sound like it was growling at him. He started to tear up, getting scared. He was shocked when the fox let out, not a growl, but a deep, booming laugh, rolling onto its side. Naruto stared wide-eyed as the most powerful entity, from what he remembered from the minimal history he'd been able to learn, was rolling on its side laughing. Suddenly, as quick as it began, the fox stopped and stood back up. It spoke with a ton of mirth in its voice, suddenly sounding a lot less scary.

"**Sorry, kid. Couldn't resist. I haven't done anything like that in almost nine years."** The form of the giant fox started to glow, before the glow recieded, revealing, not a gian fox, but a young, red-headed girl.

She was probably fourteen or so, judging by how mature she looked and the fact that her chest was close to non-existant. She was wearing a pair of red pants and a yellow shirt under a black and blue cape-tunic like piece of clothing. While she had several pieces of large jewelry, such as large yellow ear rings, the largest and most elaborate pieces were obviously the four gems on her neck, her waist, and both wrists. Of course, the most notable features were the nine fox-tails and the fox ears poking out of her hair. She wiped a stray tear of mirth away and crossed her arms.

"So, you're my jailor? Hm… Well, kid. Name's Lina Inverse, nice to meet you." She said.

Plot Idea End

Author: Finally, my first taker. This is being written by Fire Dragon Master, so look to him for the story. Anyone who wants it can still take it, though.


	4. Plot Idea 3

Plot Idea 3

AN- Huh… this may end up as it's own story, or it may be in my fanfic of fanfic beginings... not sure which.. maybe both...

Chapter One

"DAMNIT!" Yelled everyone's favorite Norn Goddess of the Past. Urd was looking run-down. She'd always been that way, ever since that day almost five hundred years ago when Belldandy was killed by the rouge demon attack. She and Kenchi had been struck down at the same time, while Urd and Skuld were out on a job.

Urd wasn't even sure how it was possible that they both died. Kenchi's wish had a very interesting phrasing to it, after all. His wish was 'I wish for a girl like you to stay by my side _forever'_ which did explain why he was eternally young. She figured that it also carried over in death, as Kenchi should have died many times before that, but always survived. The Life Tree had a funny sense of humor like that.

She'd gotten even worse when Skuld was lost to the Doublet System Massacre. She was one of the first to fall, almost two hundred years ago.

"She's breached access terminals 3 through 1,398,437,289. She's only got two more to go. Damnit Urd, do something!" Urd heard a voice yell through the headset she was wearing.

Most people would be surprised to know that it wasn't Skuld. It wasn't Peorth, either. In fact, it wasn't any of the gods at all, which was hardly a surprise. After all, besides Kami-sama, she was the last one left. No, it happened to be the last demon left.

Mara

(AN- I'll say Mara because it's easier to type than 'Marlier', and I think people actually get it with that name.)

"I working on it Mara. Try routing through the Level Two Server. We need to know what's going on down there!" Urd said into her headset. She started furiously typing on the keyboard. "I'm in. Dispatching probe, now. I'll feed you the uplink. This is running through connection level 1."

Level One was the Sacred Connection, used only by Kami-sama or Hild-sama. The reason that they were using it was simple. They needed to get a probe down on earth to monitor a very volatile situation that was brewing. It had been a while since Kami and Hild had granted them permission to use it, though. It was right after the Senshi had taken out one of the last demons.

The Senshi. Even thinking of one of their names sent a jolt of fury through her mind. It was their fault only four divine beings were left. About two-hundred years ago the Senshi had finally gathered enough strength to destroy most demons. So they set out to rip demons out of Neiflem using a device that Mercury had created. Then, they'd destroy them, causing the Doublet System to kick in and kill the required God or Goddess. This became known as the Doublet System Massacre.

"I'm coming over, Urd. Hild-sama has ordered me out of Neiflem. You and I are now required to stop the hacking… at any cost."

Urd blanched. Not that Mara was coming over. They'd actually formed a friendship after the demons started dying. After all, they wanted to make sure that neither died, as it would be the end of them both. No, it was the 'at any cost' part. That was the sign that the Almighty had given permission to use _thpse_ programs.

A second later, Mara appeared behind Urd. She would have freaked out, had the situation not been so serious. Red words started to flash on-screen.

**LEVEL 2 CONNECTION REROUTED. YGGDRASIL SYSTEMS CRITICAL.**

Followed by the line:

**PROBE FINAL DESTINATION REACHED. UPLOADING LIVE STREAM. LOCATION:****  
PLAIN: MIDGARD  
****GALAXY: MILKY WAY  
SYSTEM: SOL SYSTEM  
PLANET ORBIT: TERRA  
PLANET: LUNA  
SECTOR: D-2  
LOCATION: ****OCEANUS PROCELLARUM  
BUILDING: LUNAR CASTLE  
ROOM: THRONE ROOM**

**(AN- I did not make that up. The Earth's moon really is called Luna, on /atlas there is a map that is broken into sections, and Section D-2 does have the Oceanus Procellarum. You can see it on a full moon as well. Look for the large white dot on the darker area to the right, and then go slightly up and to the right to find the Oceanus Procellarum. Whether the Lunar Castle was there or not is up for debate, unless it mentioned in the manga/anime, then I'm probably wrong… and now I'm rambling. Whatever.)  
**

**TIME: CURRENT, YEAR 3009, 19 JULY. 3:12 PM**

About three seconds later, the screen flashed on to show the one sight that neither of them wanted to see.

"SHIT!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

The picture looked something like this.

A 5' 11" young man in a pitch-black shirt and pants combo with raven-black hair stood in a large marble room. His wrists were bound in a thick yellow chain held on both sides by two women in different sailor-style fukus. His glare, which was both cold enough to freeze water and melt steel at the same time.

He was directing that stare at the woman sitting on the throne in front of him on the edge of the room. She had long blonde hair and a white gown. The crown on her head signified her as Queen Serenity, once Usagi Tsukino.

One of the guards by her unrolled a scroll and started reading.

"Ranma Saotome, you are hereby charged with many counts of vandalism, hundreds of counts of disturbing the peace, and hundreds of counts of attempting to usurp the rule of our glorious leader, Queen Serenity. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

His eyes, once so full of life, even if it was a crappy one, were now dull and lifeless. His mouth turned into a cold smile. His tone of voice made it sound like he was talking to a small child.

"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi. I must say, I am disappointed in you. How long have we known each other? A thousand years? I told you the first day I discovered your plan for Crystal Tokyo, I wouldn't stand around and just _let_ you brain-wash the entire human populace. Well, I stuck by the promise I made that day. Even if you decide that your Kingdom is more important to you than your honor and decide to break your promise that you made to me and kill me, I can die with my soul clean. You cannot say the same for yourself."

Usagi's face, which had been neutral until now, turned into a frown. It was true. When she was still _young _and _naïve_ (AN-Take note of the heavy sarcasm), she'd promised the… person in front of her that she'd never outright kill him.

However, she'd changed over the last thousand years. They all had. No longer were they the young girls that believed that a good heart and love and justice would be enough to defeat any enemy that faced them. Now, they were ruthless fighters who would destroy anyone and anything that threatened their perfect utopia.

Ranma had changed a lot as well. He wasn't the naïve little kid that had to depend on everyone and stuck his foot in his mouth all the time anymore. He'd killed, many, many times, and he'd learned. He'd trained not only his body, but his mind as well. He'd learn anything he could, before throwing himself into his training. He knew that one day, his training would be required if he wanted to stop Usagi if it ever came to that. It seemed like it wouldn't be enough, now.

"However true that may be, The Empire Must come before one man. Ranma Saotome, for your crimes against the Empire, you are condemned to death." She said without any emotion in her voice. Ranma sighed and lowered his head.

"So be it, then."

Several guards moved to stand behind him as the door on the right side of the room opened up. An eighteen year old woman walked through the door. If you had been thrown 1000 years into the future from back when this started, it would have taken you a moment to recognize her. However, the uniform would have eventually keyed you in.

She was Sailor Saturn.

No longer the young child she was when she first awakened, Saturn was now 5' 9" with her hair grown out long, to the small of her back. She'd definitely filled out and had become one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. Her eyes were just as cold as Usagi's and the two Senshi, Venus and Jupiter, who were holding the chain on Ranma's wrists. She stepped out and positioned herself at an angle to Ranma.

"Saturn here will be your executioner, this evening," said Usagi, "Saturn, you may fire at will."

BACK IN ASGARD

Urd slammed a fist into the console. "NO! He's our last chance!" she screamed. Suddenly, the screens all around this terminal put up a message that made Urd's blood run cold.

**LEVEL 1 REROUTED. LEVEL 0 ACCESS GRANTED. CHAOS PROTOCALS ENACTED. **

Level 0 was the most forbidden of the forbidden. Nothing and nobody was allowed to use it, even Kami-sama. Level 0 held the codes the four most forbidden of all actions. First was the Ragnarok Alpha, which was used to wipe out all life in all the planes of existence.

The second was the Ragnarok Beta, used to completely dump all the information nodes inside the YGGDRASIL.

Third was the Chaos Protocols, which were automatically activated if Level 1 connection was ever breeched. They were used to immediately kill Kami-sama and Hild-sama to keep their powers out of the hands of whoever used it.

The last was the 'Phoenix Protocols', and those were protocols that even Demons would think twice about using. The cost for that one was amazingly high.

Mara caught sight of the screen and paled. "Ch-chaos Protocols? Does that mean-" Urd cut her off. "Yes. We need to activate Ragnarok Beta." A lone tear ran down Urd's cheek. It was over. They had lost.

BACK ON MIDGARD

Saturn frowned. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she had to like it too much. She tightened the grip on her glaive. This move would required extreme precession.

ASGARD

Urd started typing rapidly on the computer. The words appeared onscreen.

**PLEASE START VOICE IDENTIFICATION SEQUENCE.**

"Voice identification, Acting First in Command, Goddess Urd"

"Voice identification, Acting First in Command, Demoness Mara"

**VOICE IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED. INSERT CODE FOR REQUIRED ACTION.**

"Goddess Code: Beta, Five, Sigma, Zeta, Six, One, Epsilon, Alpha, Four"

"Demoness Code: Gamma, One, Delta, Kappa, Iota, Nine, Three, Theta"

**CODE ACCEPTED. RAGNAROK BETA READY FOR LAUNCH. PLEASE INSERT FINAL COMMAND.**

This line was said at the same time.

"Final Code: OMEGA!"

Suddenly, all the screens started to go black, except for the one showing the central room of the Lunar Castle.

**RAGNAROK BETA LAUNCHED.**

"That's it. We've lost," said Mara. Suddenly, Urd looked up and started typing. Mara recognized the look on her friend's face. It was her 'I've got a crazy idea that could probably kill me and may not work, but I'm going to try anyways' look.

"There might be one way to stop this." Suddenly, more red words appeared on screen, making Mara almost fall in shock.

**PHOENIX PROTOCALS INITIATED. INSERT VOICE IDENTIFICATION SEQUENCE.  
**

"Urd, you can't!" Even demons knew what the Phoenix Protocols did. They stripped a God or Demon of their powers and gave it to someone else. Urd just grunted, sweat pouring down her forehead. "Shut Up! I'm doing this. It's the only way. I just need more time!"

"Voice Identification, Goddess of the Past, Urd"

**VOICE IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED**

MIDGARD

Saturn pulled her glaive above her head and started focusing her energy pattern. She hoped that he was ready.

"SILENCE GLAVE…"

ASGARD

"NO! WE NEED MORE TIME!" Mara called out. She knew what Urd was doing. She needed to finish the Protocols before Ranma was blasted into oblivion, or the world was at an end.

"Target Recipient: Ranma Saotome, Location, Luna, sector D-2, Oceanus Procellarum, Lunar Castle, Throne Room"

**ACCEPTED. INSERT AUTHORIZATION CODE.**

MIDGARD

"…SURPRISE!" Ranma closed his eyes, as if waiting for the end. The Blast of purple energy streaked through the room. Many of the guards leaned forward with anticipation of one of the final obstacles to a perfect utopia was about to be no more.

ASGARD

"NOOOOooo….. oh, my god. No way." Said Mara. Even Urd had taken a split second to see what was going on and almost botched the upcoming code.

MIDGARD

Usagi and her guards stared with open mouths. SATURN HAD MISSED! Her blast went right past Jupiter and slammed into the group of guards behind them. That was Ranma's cue.

He looked up and smirked, savagely, before mentally triggering his curse. It had been thought many years ago that he'd cured himself. It was a lie.

There was a reason it was called the Jusenkyo _Training_ Grounds, but it trained more than Martial Arts. It was a mental training. The springs attracted you to your flaw or flaws in your personality. For Ranma, he believed girls were weak, so he was pulled into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. After he'd both come to terms with the fact that girls weren't weak and that the curse wasn't actually a bad thing, he gained complete control of the curse, and claimed he'd cured himself.

As her wrists were now smaller, she was able to slide her hands out of the chain. Venus never saw the elbow flying towards her nose, which broke on impact. Turning, she ducked under a punch from Jupiter and sweep-kicked her, before doing a raising knee lift to the back of her skull, knocking her out cold.

Saturn, meanwhile, had turned her glaive to the rest of the guards. They were either bloody piles of flesh or toasted ash just moments after she'd decided they were to die.

ASGARD

Urd picked up the pace. They may have enough time!

"Transfer Code: Chi, Eight, Lamda, Psi, Two, Five, Mu, Phi."

**TRANSFER CODE ACCEPTED. WARNING! CONTINUATION FROM HERE OUT WILL MEAN A STRIPPING OF GODDESS POWERS AND A COMPLETE TERMINATION. DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?**

She shot a glance back at the monitor showing Ranma and Hotaru and blanched.

MIDGARD

They were surrounded by Eternal Mercury, Moon, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Realizing that fighting from there was pointless, they ran to the center of circle.

ASGARD

"Yes. Final Activation: Omega." She said.

MIDGARD

They met in the center of the circle and embraced each other. Ranma started to pull her into a kiss, even as they heard the cries of 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody', 'Death Scream' and 'Mars Flare Arrow' among others. Hotaru's lips met the still female Ranma's… the attacks closed in…

ASGARD

"Complete." Suddenly, Urd started to explode into several thousand tiny little pixel-like fragments before disappearing on the wind. Mara then was consumed in a pillar of fire. The words **DOUBLET SYSTEM ACTIVATED **appeared on the screen.

MIDGARD

The attacks were less than four feet away when Ranma and Hotaru were covered in a golden glow. The attacks met in a huge explosion, sending all the Senshi flying backwards into the walls. When the light of the explosion died, and the Senshi reopened their eyes, neither Ranma or Hotaru were anywhere to be found.

1009 years in the past (Was a year for the Ranma series specified?)

A bright light appeared in the middle of a Nerima park. However, nobody was around to see it, which was surprising, as that was where Ranma had been standing, right after he… she had landed in a nearby water-fountain. When the glow died, Ranma was still standing there, looking totally unchanged. However, if you had cared to look, you would have seen that her eyes looked slightly duller than they had just a moment ago.

She looked around confused. '_this is the afterlife? Looks no different than Nerima… back like 1000 years ago,' _she thought. She jumped slightly as the ghostly form of a bronze-skinned woman with white hair and three triangle markings on her face. Still, he took it in stride. He hadn't been surprised in almost 50 years. Why would this… ok, this did surprise him. But just a little, and he didn't let it show.

"Hello, Ranma. My name is Urd, and I am… was, the Goddess of the Past, Second Class Limited, and we are 1009 years in the past… right after that wedding you tried to go through with your fiancée, I think… anyway. You're here because I gave up my life to return you back here in my domain by fusing my Goddess Powers into you. Soon, you will be the new 'God and Goddess of the Past'. You have a second chance to make things right. If you have any questions, search out either Belldandy or Skuld… actually, just Belldandy in a temple in Nekomi. I'm out of time…" she said as she faded out of sight.

Ranma started to walk off, when a voice on the wind caught her attention. It was just a small whisper, but he still heard it, and couldn't help but smile. His first true smile in almost 100 years without Saturn by his side...

"Wow, you and Saturn? Wouldn't have called that."

END

I don't know if this is going into the fanfic of fanfic beginnings fanfic or a fanfic all it's own. Oh well.


End file.
